


Home is With You

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Comfort Food, Comforting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, IronStrange, Kamar-Taj, M/M, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen loves coming to Tony's apartment after a long day at Kamar-Taj. It just feels like home to him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was a bit more difficult to feature the prompt in, but I like the one-shot regardless. I hope you do too. :D
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 12: mittens**

The rich scent of stew simmering hit Stephen the second he stepped into the apartment, the stress from his day in Kamar-Taj rolling off his shoulders and his stomach growling in anticipation. He quickly magicked his robes away and closed the portal, more than thankful he could leave 'Doctor Strange' behind for a few minutes and be Stephen. 

Especially when his title came with the added 'Sorcerer Supreme' these days.

“Knock knock.” Tony turned from the massive pot and that grin Stephen adored was there. Pulling him fully away from his worries and into the room. He pressed a kiss to his lips briefly, peering into the pot and licking his lips. When was it he last ate something? He often lost track of days and meals when he was working. It happened to him in med school too, so he was usually pretty used to going a few days without eating something. He barely slept or drank anything either, now that he thought about it.

Tony, of course, was changing all that. He was a fantastic cook, and he always made sure he checked up on Stephen. Always at the perfect moment, with soup or sandwiches in hand. Something easy on Stephen's stomach until he could fully relax from his wizard duties and eat a real meal. 'Wizarding', as Tony called it, could make Stephen nauseous if he ate too much.

“How was it?' He groaned and dropped his head on Tony's shoulder, wishing he could just be neurosurgeon Stephen again. It was far easier on him than this. Especially considering the discourse the elders took today. He hated being part of a secret organization, and now being the head of said organization was an added load of responsibilities he just...he didn't want them.

He knew there wasn't much of a choice. The Eye of Agamoto (that meaning, the Vishanti) chose him as the next Sorcerer Supreme, so he had to wear the mantle; no matter how much he really didn't want to. For the sake of their reality. For those he loved and wanted to live happy lives. 

Lives free of the Dark Dimension or evil elves taking over. Seriously. 

“Truly awful. I couldn't get away fast enough. What are you making?” Tony's fingers found their way into his hair, scratching along his scalp and soothing him. Making his long discussions with the elders worth it.

“Your favorite. Kamar-Taj always stresses you out, and I figured you'd appreciate someone looking after your interests.” A kiss was pressed to his head and they separated, Stephen to the table and Tony to the cabinet.

“I'm going out in a few.” Bowls and spoons were set on the table, but Stephen ignored them to arch a brow up at Tony. He just got in. He was hoping they could relax on the couch together for a little while. Maybe make use of that massive bed Tony had no real use of (anymore). 

“Oh?” Soup was dished out, Stephen digging in instantly. It burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth, but he couldn't care. He was starving. A plate of bread and butter was set on the table as well, and then Tony joined him, lacing his fingers with Stephen's while he picked up a piece of bread and cleaning the bowl out in a few hungry swipes. 

“Yeah. You might have noticed I made a lot more soup than we could ever eat. It's pretty cold out there, you know? So, I figured there might be a few cold people out there who would love some stew and bread.” See? This is the Tony the world needed to see. The one who took soup to those out there having a hard time. The one who made stew Stephen loved because he knew Stephen had a hard day.

He was amazing, and it was really unfortunate the world didn't get to see this. If the elders knew, maybe they wouldn't be so hard on their relationship. Not that he ever told Tony that. It would only make him feel bad. Stephen squeezed Tony's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss. It was stupid how smitten he was.

Stephen didn't mind being stupid in this case, though.

“You're invited, of course. I just figured you would want to relax. Maybe take one of those bubble baths you love.” Screw bubbles and candles and music. He was more than happy to go wherever Tony went; even if that was the cold of New York in December.

“All I need to do is shower and get something warmer to wear and I'm ready to go.” 

Tony was by the front door when Stephen stepped through his portal once more, this time scrubbed clean and in a far better mood. The man's awestruck gaze was never hidden from Stephen, and it never ceased to steal his breath because someone was looking at _him_ like that. Like he was something so incredible, it was worth gazing at always. He didn't really feel all that spectacular, and never next to Tony, but he was learning to accept it. To cherish it.

“Ready?” Tony nodded, hand on the door, but then he frowned.

“Your hands.” They hid behind Stephen's back, as was typical when someone pointed them out, but Tony was never usually so...brash. There was an understanding that Stephen would talk about his hands and what happened when he was ready. And that time was certainly not moments before they were about to leave. Tony's eyes went wide and he shook his head. “No, I mean- It's a bit cold out there, Stephen.”

Oh. He ducked his head and cleared his throat. 

“Here, take these. They should help keep your hands warm. If you have any issues, let me know. They're a prototype of sorts.” He was too shocked to do more than accept the plain black mittens. Prototype?

“Put them on so we can go, Steph. Then we can get back and warm up the old-fashioned way.” He did as instructed, gasping when they started becoming increasingly warmer and warmer. They were well-fitted, better than most mittens (Stephen despised mittens because they didn't allow his fingers to move around and grab things), and made of a thick material that wasn't irritating his hands like many gloves and mittens did. He neglected to bring his own specialty gloves from the Sanctum because he was in a hurry.

“Thank you, Tony. Really.” Something in his voice seemed to catch Tony's attention, the man turning from the door and pressing a hard kiss into his lips. When they parted, Tony shrugged and smiled.

“You deserve the best, Stephen. And you deserve having someone there to look after you. Well, other than Wong. I hope we don't look after you in the same ways...” He knew there wasn't any real jealousy there, but he shoved Tony away anyway and clicked his tongue at him.

“Shut up and get the soup. We have a lot of people to visit tonight. And I do believe you promised me some...warming up afterward?” They stepped out into the snow together, and for once Stephen didn't really care about the elders. Or the Avengers. Or Wong. Or anyone around them. He was just happy to be there, walking the streets of New York, hand-in-hand with one of the most amazing people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some good ole Ironstrange fluff. <3


End file.
